<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Delope by ghostburr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783846">Delope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostburr/pseuds/ghostburr'>ghostburr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, just reading these tags is making me LOSE my mind, who let me near a computer in 2013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostburr/pseuds/ghostburr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>very short pwp that has no place existing in this world and should have stayed buried in my 2009 dell inspiron that crashed seven years ago</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Delope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Say it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander focused his grip on Aaron’s neck, squeezing it. Aaron’s body shook and he clung to the sheets—his breathing heavy, his brow beginning to sweat. He refused to speak; refused to show any weakness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamilton smiled—brilliant and sadistic--white teeth gleaming dangerously in the dark. Burr caught bits of his smile out of the corner of his eye. He closed his eyes and prepared for the sting.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>thwack</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron cried out and bit his lip just in time, turning his pain into pleasure. His face broke into a twisted grin, </span>
  <span>“You would use my own implements against me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not relent. Say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A throaty laugh escaped Burr, and Hamilton tightened his grip. Aaron could feel him harden at the being in control, dominating. The heat from his skin quickened Aaron’s pulse. He noticed every fiber in the pillow case, heard every droplet of rain that fell outside their window, could feel every finger caress his bare back so gently, coaxing him into a soft lull until--</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>thwack</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The sting shot through every nerve. He held onto the sheets so tightly his knuckles glowed like a ghost in the dark, silent room. He felt Alexander lean over his back, his mouth millimeters from Aaron’s ears. His melodious voice dropped to a pleading whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it for me, Aaron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamilton pressed into him, one hand travelling up to grab a mass of Burr’s hair, the other dragging the crop tantalizingly up his thigh. Aaron grinned, manic in the dim light, breathing heavy. Hamilton bent over him, nipped his ear, his neck—repeating his words. Begging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it for me, Aaron…be a good soldier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander—” he breathed, unable to complete a thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>thwack</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“General Hamilton,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alexander corrected him at the smack of the leather against Aaron’s skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burr inhaled so quickly it sounded like a hiss; Hamilton found leverage. Burr arched his back at the sting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander tilted head back and laughed. The four candles on the nightstand next to them were half melted. How long had they been like this? Aaron’s mind wandered; Alexander brought him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>thwack</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Burr was not ready for it; he shivered and sweat. He called out, unprepared, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“General Hamilton.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander once again leaned over him. The fire from the candle cast an evil, hellish red glow on their wet skin. He closed his eyes and pushed himself into Aaron, loosening his grip and crying out; exhaling, groaning. Aaron fought the urge to scream again; he looked to his left hand. He had ripped the sheet right off the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“General Hamilton--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burr’s breath caught in his throat. Each thrust made him more feel more and more submissive, giving in to Hamilton’s demands. He felt weak and taut at once, closer and closer to losing all control; dripping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamilton spoke again and drove himself deeper at the first word, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Say</span>
  </em>
  <span> it again, Aaron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“General…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good soldier,” Alexander murmured, and Aaron felt him stir inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander moved close, feeling their shared heat as he pounded into him over and over. Each dull, rhythmic press hit its target and Aaron groaned. He gave into it lecherously, waiting and begging for the unspeakable things Alexander would whisper in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander delivered, “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love it, General.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With each thrust Hamilton employed new phrases to torture Burr with. He dragged the leather crop against Aaron’s wet skin again-</span>
  <em>
    <span>-too much, too much--</span>
  </em>
  <span>for a fifth, and more intense, time—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>thwack</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears inadvertently sprung to Aaron’s eyes. He felt his entire body convulse, closed his eyes and Alexander entwined their fingers together against the mattress, increasing his pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burr’s breath caught in his throat, cut off by the pain of it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Alexander—”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart quickened.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>thwack</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I tell you to call me?” Alexander gritted his teeth and fucked him harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Give in to him, Burr.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“...General Hamilton.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamilton yanked him back again, and drove himself deeper, grinning and clenching his teeth. Burr watched the candles, saw the slowly melting wax, heard the rain, felt the sheets, felt the sweat. The two men hung together, suspended, <em>close</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander was moments away from coming; Aaron could feel it inside of him, hitting a spot so tender he thought he’d pass out from the pleasure. His own release was seconds away and Burr’s mouth hung open in anticipation, the dirty thoughts torturing him. He felt Hamilton bite his shoulder, moving his hips with such precision and anger Aaron briefly wondered if Alexander wanted him dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamilton answered him with his most powerful smack yet, and Burr was certain he felt skin breaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>thwack</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron cried out and his mind didn’t know what to make of it anymore, “General Hamilton...please--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you handle it for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creaking bed; the sound of wet skin-on-skin. Aaron was so desperate; the pain on his body and the pleasure inside of it. Alexander hit him again and that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>it--</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Burr’s throat tightened and his muscles throbbed, the word ringing out in the stuffy room, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“…delope.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>